Cube Kirin
is an orange auxiliary Zyuoh Cube modeled after a giraffe. It forms the left ankle of Wild ZyuohKing, the lower left ankle of Wild Tousai King and the right hand of Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Overview Instead of a number, Cube Kirin is emblazoned with an exclamation point (!). This is to signify that although this is a Zyuoh Cube, it is not one of the six King's Credentials. In battle, Cube Kirin can headbutt an opponent as well as fire an energy beam from its mouth or vaccum up anything restraining the other Zyuoh Cubes while its narrow profile and agility make it an extremely difficult target to hit. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 3-5, 9, 11-19, 21, 22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 29-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 42-44, 46-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! History Discovered in its dormant state by a pair of civilians, Cube Kirin was reclaimed by Yamato and Amu who had mistaken it for the missing King's Credential which would allow the Zyumen to return home. During the battle with the enlarged Bowguns, Cube Kirin awakened and joined forces with the Zyuohgers, who used its firepower to counter the Deathgalien Player's own shots before being used as a bazooka by ZyuohKing to destroy him with the Zyuoh Fire. Cube Kirin was summoned again to free Cubes Elephant and Tiger from the giant Amigard's Capture Net before being equipped by ZyuohKing, performing the Zyuoh Fire to destroy Amigard. The Kirin Bazooka was again utilized by ZyuohKing to destroy a flight of Triangulars led by Gaburio. Cube Kirin became fast friends with Cube Mogura when it joined the team. Alongside Cube Mogura, Cube Kirin joined the six primary Zyuoh Cubes in forming Wild ZyuohKing, allowing the Zyuohgers to overcome and destroy the giant Massacre Machine Gift. Led by Tusk, the Zyuohgers brought forth both ZyuohWild and ZyuohKing armed with the Mogura Drill and Kirin Bazooka respectively to face the enlarged Hattena with ZyuohKing quickly opening fire on the giant hat only for him to evade Kirin Bazooka's firepower before attaching to ZyuohKing's head, resulting in Leo and Sela losing control as Hattena comandeered ZyuohKing with the Kirin Bazooka himself, opening fire on ZyuohWild. Tusk took charge, however, and quickly turned the tables by outmaneuvering Hattena as ZyuohWild leapt forward with the Mogura Drill piercing Hattena, thus forcing him off ZyuohKing. Combining the Zyuoh Cubes into Wild ZyuohKing, the Zyuohgers quickly finished Hattena with the Zyuoh Dynamic Strike. Along with Cube Mogura, Cube Kirin complimented the ZyuohWild Special formation whose body was made up of four primary Zyuoh Cubes as opposed to three. As one of the Zyuohgers' fourteen Zyuoh Cubes, Cube Kirin became a component of the ultimate combination, Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Kirin Bazooka Cube Kirin can change into the which ZyuohKing can use in any of its forms to perform the finisher, the nature of which differs depending on which combination is using it. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 3-5, 12, 21, 34-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Zyuohger 42, 43, 46-48 Additional Formations ZyuohKing Kirin Bazooka ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Kirin Bazooka The very first combination to equip the Kirin Bazooka. In this combination, the Kirin Bazooka Zyuoh Fire takes the form of a rapid fire burst. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 3. ZyuohKing (1*2*3) Kirin Bazooka ZyuohKing's default combination equipped with the Kirin Bazooka. In this combination, the Kirin Bazooka Zyuoh Fire takes the form of a single supercharged shot. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 4, 5, 12, 21, 34 ZyuohKing Octopus Kirin Bazooka ZyuohKing Octopus equipped with the Kirin Bazooka. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episodes 42. Wild ZyuohKing Cube Kirin forms the right ankle of Wild ZyuohKing. Notes *Cube Kirin's cube form is an homage to the ! Blocks from the Super Mario franchise and like them gives a power up to ZyuohKing when activated. *Cube Kirin is the second ever zord in Super Sentai to be modeled after a giraffe.The first being GaoGiraffe from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Appearances References Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha !